Unmanned vehicles may provide different operations, some of which may be autonomous and support various applications. For example, an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may be used as an autonomous delivery vehicle associated with an electronic marketplace. The electronic marketplace may offer items and selectable delivery methods. Based on a selected delivery method, the UAV may be deployed to deliver a purchased item. The UAV may be configured to autonomously perform various delivery-related operations, such as autonomously flying between a source and a destination.
UAVs may experience failures of any number of subsystems as the result of wear or damage. Accordingly, various maintenance activities are required to prolong the life and effectiveness of the UAV. Traditionally, maintenance activities exhaustively include preventive maintenance and corrective maintenance. Corrective maintenance includes replacing broken parts after the useful life of the system is all consumed. This approach is not ideal for safety critical systems. Thus, a more preventive approach may be required. Traditional preventive maintenance sets a periodic interval to perform repairs regardless of health of the system. This strategy can be inefficient as these maintenance activities happen in intervals and some remaining life is unconsumed when replacement occurs. As part of preventive maintenance, a UAV may be inspected. However, inspection time reduces the availability of the UAV and may prove ineffective as certain failures are not easily discovered during inspection.